The Faith of a fighter
by Blonde lover
Summary: I was chosen to fight for my family,I will be guided by a spirit and helped by people. Asuka Kazama, Always ready of whatever comes,Searching the deeper secrets held by danger,With path to her quest to stop evilness and violence.I can prove it- Asuka


Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken

"_Beginnings aren't so simple"_

_Your decision might be_

"_Failure"_

_Or…. _

"_Success"_

_You do not know what the future holds…_

_Either Good or Worst…_

_Decisions are a part of your life_

_Each path you will take will lead you to another one_

_But what if you have just one path…_

_One decision…_

_One road…._

_That put your faith to nothing…_

_XXXXXXXX_

_(Unknown)  
>"Do you think this should be right?" The white gleaming figure on a dark corner spoke out.<em>

_The vicinity was full of darkness. Like a day without a sun, the figure was the only light._

"_You mean that girl?" Suddenly her companion appeared, it was a spirit of an old woman. _

"_She'll just fail us." She added._

"_What do you mean?" A voice came in. That alerted the two figures._

"_The girl has talent" The voiced turned into her full appearance,_

_A beautiful Asian woman. Her body shone above them all. Those brown eyes, made her friendly._

"_She can do this…" She said, with a soft nurturing voice._

"_The young girl's weak, She has no virtue of becoming a warrior!" The old female spirit protested._

"_You have no right to judge her yet."The Asian woman replied._

"_Have you seek the sight of her talent?"She said._

"_No."_

"_Then what makes you the right, to judge her?"She asked_

"_Fine, but do you have proof that she has the strength to go fight for the world?"The old women grinned wickedly._

"_Then let's put her through a test" The Asian woman ended their conversation as she flipped a coin through a well._

_The coin traveled in to the bottom of the well. Until the bottom faded to a place, there were falling a Sakura came down, the place was quiet and serene, people were busy with there and then well…_

"_Hmp" The Asian woman closed her eyes in frustration_

_XXXXXXX_

**Osaka City**

"**I got to hurry!'**

Asuka panted across the street with her bike running that destroyed the calm vicinity.

People gasped and froze when Asuka jumped over two men giving carrying plank.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled. Her eyes were in fire

She was so fast that the ones who greeted her lost Asuka's presence.

Asuka tried not to hit pedestrians on her way. She manages to kept focus on the road.

However, it went off, her sight snapped on a group who were beating up each other .Asuka yelled in anger.

"**STOP!" Asuka pulled her bike to strike nearest person .Her bike crashed down on top of him.**

**He was smashed flat on the ground and groaned in pain.**

**Asuka unmounted her bike and slap, hit, kick, punch everyone who was making violence.**

"**Let see who got there lesson?" Asuka punched her palm and smirked.**

"**Sorry, Miss Asuka"** All of them made an apology.

"You all know I hate violence" Her voice toned down. She then noticed that her food fell down on the floor

"Uh, My lunch!" She gasped in horror.

"Great, could this day get any better."Asuka gazed around the sky as she slapped her forehead.

"You can have mine, Miss Asuka" A bruised boy showed 20 yen to Asuka.

"Thank you but don't you need this?"Asuka let out concern for this boy.

"No not really, so just please accept this" The boy scratched his back.

"Ok then, thank you" Asuka gave a bright beautiful smile.

"You're wel-come" the boy went blushing.

"On my way now."She waved her arm while taking her broken bike away to her school.

"Be sure to be good or else-"Asuka toned began to change.

"You don't want to get to the hospital, Ok bye" her eyes went cold and her voice sharpened.

"Yes M'am, farewell." They all gulped and plead not to be beaten up again.

Asuka carried her bike all the way. When she got to her school, she parked her bike and everyone started to stare at her. Even when she walked to the hallways, everyone was doing the same thing. She was bruised and battered, her hair was wild, and she had blood on her knees. Her face was covered with strands of her hair, the eye's that peeped through made everybody scared at her except for one person who laughed hysterically. Asuka's tracks stop "Having a bad day Asuka?" He asked, amused.

''Shut-up Kenji" Asuka gestured her arms and fixed her hair"

"You are one of my father's students, why don't you stop being cocky?"

"That's what I am, But I'm still can fight great" He crossed his arms

"I'm going to class, we'll talk later" Asuka went straight to her classroom.

"Okay…."Kenji putted his hands deep in his pockets, he had a blank expression on his face.

As Asuka walk into the door, Her eyes went open to see the whole room filled with noise, The girls chattering, the boys going wild, the teacher's hoarse voice yelling to stop.

"**SILENCE!" Asuka growled as she slammed her fist through the wooden door.**

**Everyone froze and stare at Asuka that stopped the noise.**

"Ahem, Please take you sits" her teacher's hand embraced in relief. All obeyed properly.

Asuka stride onto her place and sat down."Thank you Asuka for helping" She said as she putted on her glasses.

"You're welcome Ms. Akita," She said sarcastically. She was not very fond of teacher's in her school.

Later on Asuka grew bored of her teacher's speeches and lectures. Her hand kept her head from falling to her desk. She was a bit sleepy that time, next thing she knew , Asuka was alone in the room sleeping. Then she felt something pushing her, Asuka's body then gave up as it fell on the ground.

"What the?" Asuka found herself on the floor.

"Its break time already" Kenji appeared in front.

"What?, Wait, I have been slept for 3 hour's?"She stood.

"How should I know?" He raised his brow. Asuka gazed around.

"Let's go take a stroll" She passed across him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry" Asuka kept her pace steady.

"Fine" He murmured.

Asuka and Kenji walk through halls as their conversation began.

"Since when did your dad trained you?"He asked.

"About 7 in a half" She answered.

"I could guess you were pretty stubborn then, didn't you?" He chuckled mockingly.

"Excuse me, but I was easy to teach" She replied.

"Well, as the town says Kazama's have the talent to fight like a warrior"

"Always strong and well trained" He added with a smile on his face.

"That's what Kazama's are," Asuka reflected on his smile.

"And your dad must be very proud of you" Kenji continued.

"More than proud, but I still have to practice" She said.

"We should practice sometimes" Asuka smirked.

"You're always being too confident, thought" He made a face.

"If I want to win, I've going to have faith to myself" She smiled.

"Did your mother told you that?" Kenji asked.

Asuka paused and stopped with an unknown expression. Her hand was on her chest, her hair covered the side of her face. She acted as if there was no one there. Kenji could not even her breath.

Asuka's mind began to flash through memories. _Asuka's mother died while giving birth to Asuka. When she was young, she told and blamed herself from the death of her mother. Asuka covered her face with her hands so no one would see her crying but she hated to sob and mourn, She knew nothing will happen, just "nothing"._

_Her father witnessed Asuka's depression. He wiped of Asuka's tears and said to her-_

"_My dear daughter, stop sobbing, if you feel sad then for I too will become sad, what about your mother too?"_

_Asuka tears fell on her father's lap. And her father pulled her hand to go outside at night._

"_See that stars there Asuka?" He pointed. Asuka automatically looked. "What are do you mean father?"_

"_There's a legend that if you lose your soul it will become something up there" He smiled._

"_You mean grandma and grandpa is up there, and Mother?" Asuka curiously questioned._

"_That means they live up there?, Could that mean they are stars?" Asuka continuously asked._

"_It means your mother is watching you," he answers._

"_Really dad? Sorry if I cried so hard on mother, she must really be sad" Asuka apologized._

"_It's okay Asuka, Your mother just told me to put faith in yourself like a Kazama"_

"_Okay father!" Asuka ran into his father's arms and giggled as a 4 year old._

"**ASUKA!"**

**Asuka's mind snapped back in present. **

**She finally moved. "ASUKA!" But there was still a voice shouting her name.**

**When the voice came back, she went "huh?"**

"What?" Asuka looked around.

"What's that?" Kenji went on her sight as he putted his hands on his waist.

"ASUKA!" A girl slides in front of Asuka. "Asuka!" She pulled Asuka away from her position.

"Wait!, what's going on?" Asuka stuck her foot on the ground.

"Asuka, the Bu-blue r-rock-me-t-tal group is bullying st-u-udents" Her stuttering made Asuka hard to understand.

"Bullying?" She was surprised when she asked this question.

"Y-yes they were beating student up, some of them are unco-" Her word were cut by Kenji.

"You mean unconscious?" Kenji was alerted.

"Yes, At the 8th floor" Her hands shook when she placed them on her mouth. As her kneecaps parted.

"You call the staff" She pointed.

"And you you're coming with me" She yanked Kenji collar and dragged him away before he could escape.

**8****th**** floor**

**Some are unconscious, some are begging, some are bruised and battered with blood dripping from their body . The men who were making the mess, did not stop, they kicked punched and threw them out, making a bad sign of injury , They eyes were viciously evil until a voice growled behind. "I demand to stop this right now"**

**Asuka placed her hands on her hips with a angry expression on her face. **

"**And who the heck do you think you are to stop us" The man turned back with a scowl on the face.**

**A Mohawk haired man chuckled, "She must be the wimpy school president" The other's tagged along.**

**Asuka boiled in anger as they teased her. She clenched her fist until finally it let her go.**

"**ASUKA!" Kenji yelled as he staggered. Asuka threw fist as she ran furiously. She yelled in anger.**

**Asuka hit the man on the front After he fell down unconscious, Asuka looked back, As she felt something behind grabbed the person's head and slammed it into the ground with a loud growl. Kenji joined, he scampered across and began to fight with his body As Asuka continued to her job , He ducked as a man straighten his arm to Kenji, He then kicked him and fell down. Asuka elbowed a man at the back of Kenji, Kenji seized it and threw it front of the groaning people "I think that's the last of them" Asuka smiled, Her body was even more bruised.**

**Kenji was too bruised, He had a cut on his lips, the garment of his pant some had been torn.**

**Thinking everything was "Okay" already, The two staggered.**

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" A loud irritating voice came in. Asuka sighted the Mohawk running holding his fist.**

**Kenji gently stepped his foot that tripped him. He muttered and fell face-first on the ground.**

**Asuka laughed "I think I already paid for this" said to him. Kenji laughed with his hand on his stomach.**

****XXXXX

_Unknown_

"_I could say I'm impressed," the old woman said._

"_But still disapprove of this"_

_The Asian "You may say that, But I won't stop this because of one judgment"_

_The old woman frowned "I'm wise and old, She is young and weak"_

"_Don't be foolish" the elderly fingered._

"_Are you implying that Kazama's are weak?"_

"_You, you're self is a Kazama, An ancestor, You are once weak and foolish" the youth pointed out._

"_No one is perfect" She murmured_

"_Enough!" The elderly shouted._

"_Fine do it , But if the time comes , Let her come to me and I'll bring her a test" The elderly faded as she protested._

"_Prove me wrong" the last voice came to them._

"_She's gone" The figure, finally made her appearance, A youth glowing with her dress._

"_Asuka is only our hope for this" The Asian brought a smile on her face._

"_Are you really sure about this?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I will guide her, I will teach her , I will protect..her"_

**Hi there, Please don't be mean since this is my first EVER Fanfiction, Tell me if I made mistakes so. That's it ,**

**I'll do my best writing **

**-Author **


End file.
